Large-scale, network-based computing represents a paradigm shift from traditional client-server computing relationships. With large-scale, network-based service platforms, customers are able to leverage shared resources on demand by renting resources that are owned by third parties and that reside “in the cloud.” With these resources, users of the platform are able to launch and maintain large applications without actually owning or servicing the underlying infrastructure necessary for these applications. As a result, network-based service platforms have expanded the class of individuals and companies able to effectively compete in the realm of computing applications.